


The joys in grief

by Rogercat



Series: Queen of Doriath [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Family Drama, First Age, Gen, Horses, Marriage, Middle Earth, One Shot, Valinor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Nerdanel learns some happy news about her oldest son, while Maedhros deals with a different problem





	The joys in grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Author’s note: a early Christmas gift for you, Mangacrack,.

_First Age, Year 497 of the Sun in the Elven city of Formenos, Valinor:_

For most of the Elves living in Formenos, it was a normal day in early autumn. They were all Noldor who had stayed behind, yet many were still torn between the rule of Finarfin and the passionate promises of Fëanor for various reasons. Few would dream of protesting against Finarfin as a King, since he had done his best to clean up the massive chaos and distrust created by the Oath and the First Kinslaying. Clearly, he was not passive like his late father or hot-blooded like his two elder brothers, making it hard to find any faults in his reign.

 

Nerdanel, the widow of Fëanor, had accepted her younger brother-in-law as the new High King the moment he had returned without his children or any other family members in Exile. She knew that he did not see her as someone to distrust, but a dear friend who needed help. The moment he had learnt about her and her parents being targets for assaults simply because of the actions by her husband and sons, he had sent them to safety in Formenos, where most of Fëanor's remaining followers lived.

“Alright, dear, be ready with the hammer.”

Today, Nerdanel were helping Mahtan and her mother Celuwen in creating a new steel gate for their garden, in order to keep small children out of a place they were not supposed to be in without permission. It was hard work, especially for Celuwen who normally worked as a weaver, yet her husband and daughter tried to keep her part of the work progress as easy as possible.

“It is at times like this that I wishes more blacksmiths had remained. We who stayed, still have so much to do even if there have been more youths who have taken up the tasks of the hammer and avil during the last few centuries,” Mahtan muttere, stopping to remove some sweat from his brow. Nerdanel nodded in agreement, how she at times longed for her husband's skills in the forge, who had been passed to their fifth son and grandson! All of their seven sons had been taught the basics in working around a forge, even if not all of them laid their heart in it.

“Nerdanel, Nerdanel! Lady Miriel is arriving at the city gate!” Someone called from the outside. It was Rainiel, the half-Teleri wife of Maglor, who came running to find her law-mother. Pardoning herself to her parents, Nerdanel dropped her working toys on a table nearby and followed her law-daughter out, still wearing the leather apron.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

A horse was already standing outside her home, yet it was the rider that caught everyone's attention. A fair face in the middle of a free-longing waterfall in pure silver which was highlighted by the soft lilac dress she had been riding in, the former queen Míriel Þerindë was looking enough similar to her son Fëanor that few would doubt a family bond yet there was something softer and calmer in her manners.

“Nerdanel! I apologize for arriving like this without warning, but I have some important news that should bring you some joy in the grief of our family members being in Exile or in the Halls,” Miriel smiled, giving Nerdanel a quick hug before taking off something she had worn on her back. Ever since they first had met after her rebirth, Nerdanel had learnt that Miriel was not as frail as the story about her death claimed. Drained very much spirituality by the birth of Fëanor yes, but Miriel had revealed something that people, especially Finwë who had known next to nothing about such female details, had failed to realize at that time; that she had been suffering from postpartum depression.

“Are my sons to be pardoned for the Kinslaying and allowed to return home?”

Not that Nerdanel had much hope for a such event, she doubted that her sons would return to Valinor after living in Middle-Earth. Despite the war against Morgoth, she knew that they had realms of their own now. Surely they would prefer to be their own Lords, than just the first line of descendants from Finwë and restrained by their royal rank?  

“Sadly no, but it is some news that made our shared spirit of fire literally jump in joy and acting like a joyful child on his begetting day…” Now Miriel smiled in pride, “ **Nelyo is married!** ”

It took a few moment for it to sink in for Nerdanel.

“Matimo…? _Married?!_ ”

It was lucky that Mahtan and Celuwen had arrived as well, for now their daughter felt weak in her whole body from shock. Years of catching family members who could faint in shock over some big news, allowed Mahtan to catch Nerdanel before she hit the ground.   

“Careful there, daughter! What did you say about our oldest grandson, Miriel? Have he finally found a bride after all those years?”

“Two of his younger brothers marrying before him, such a scandal many believed it to be since they believed him to marry first!” Celuwen muttered under her breath, recalling how Maedhros had needed to hide from ambitious noble daughters in his grandfather's forge.

In response, Miriel began to tie up the rolled-up fabric she had been carrying on her back, revealing it to be a long tapetsy.   

“And it is not any kind of bride, it is the new Queen of Doriath!”

She rolled up the tapetsy, showing Maedhros in his best robes, looking almost like his younger self despite the scars and his missing hand, standing beside a young lady with pale-blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in what which must be a wedding dress and jewelry from that kingdom. She looked even younger beside her very tall husband because of the height difference, yet there was something in her glare that even Miriel had managed to catch; the will of survival, someone who would not be a passive wife to a warlord husband. This was a lady used to defend herself.

Now Nerdanel rose to her feet again, a rare aura of pure joy around her which had not been there for many years. She had found a new happiness, even if it was unlikely to ever meet her new law-daughter in those distant lands.

“Let's celebrate! With Matimo's favorite food and sweets, this is a happy day indeed!”

Ignoring poor Mahtan's protests that some of the food ingredients were almost out of season, and also was rather hard to get up here in northern Valinor, Nerdanel hurried inside to get money so she could get to the market.

“Let's set this up in the main hall, or where should it be?” Celuwen asked to Miriel, as Rainiel followed Mahtan in a attempt to follow Nerdanel so people would not think she had finally lost her mind in grief over her lost husband and sons.   

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

_At the same time, in Doriath:_

“Well, looks like old Silver will not be able to sire anymore foals in the future,” Dior commented in a dry tone as some stable grooms led Thingol's former steed away. The silver stallion had been brutally beaten in a challenge by Maedhros' own destrier over a minor herd of the finest mares to find in Doriath, owned by Dior as the current ruler.

“I guess that Trollcrusher was not too fond of getting interrupted in the middle of wooing your Moondancer,” Maedhros responded in a somewhat disbelieving voice as he finally got said destrier, a rather massive black stallion bred for war, under control. Moondancer, a dapple grey elegant little dancer for a mare, whinnied in a manner that almost sounded like she was laughing over the whole situation.

“Oh, let them enjoy a pasture of their own. I bet that a foal born between them will be good enough for one of your brothers to ride in war.” Dior almost pleaded, knowing that the royal court of Doriath was going to be horrified over learning that Thingol's favorite stallion had been beaten in the position as royal breeding stallion by a new one owned by her Fëanorian husband.

“Hold on, you named that giant _Trollcrusher_?” she asked in surprise as something sank into her mind.

“Got that name as a yearling after protecting his birth-herd from a attacking troll that likely wanted some of them for food. Managed to crush the troll skull under his front hooves once the horse guardians got the troll to the ground after a battle,” Maedhros explained as if that was something which happened in everyday life. Dior said nothing, but she gave the black stallion a nervous glare as he trotted over to Moondancer. Only for the smaller mare to suddenly chase him away with her teeth in his rump.  

“Maybe not a foal between them until the spring following this year?” a stable groom asked nervously, as the royal couple laughed at the silly scene between their horses.


End file.
